Dare You to Move
A/N: This is Haruhi's story of becoming a Christian. I got bored and this is what happened. I wrote Christian songfics for a couple of my other characters. The song for this, as the name says, is "Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot. I love this song SO much. Welcome to the planet. Welcome to existence. Everyone's here. Everyone's here. Haruhi's life had been awful until she came to America. She felt like she belonged there. She made friends instantly with a group of girls who spent their time sinning and purposely going against God. Everybody's watching you now. Everybody waits for you now. Haruhi wasn't quite sure what to do. She didn't want to be an outcast, but she didn't have anything angainst God. Then she made her decision. What happens next? What happens next? She joined in. She wasn't about to risk being pushed down anymore. I dare you to move. I dare you to move. I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor. After a while, Haruhi got fed up with the gossip. What if it was her getting talked about? What if it was her being made fun of for being too whatever for a girl? What if it was her? I dare you to move. I dare you to move Like today never happened, Today never happened before. Then she rebelled against her friends. "It's not right!" she screamed "What if it was you? What if you were the one being gossiped about?" Of course, the girls didn't believe anyone would gossip about them. She was shoved to the ground and she started crying. Why did she have to make such a stupid mistake? Welcome to the fallout. Welcome to resistance. The tension is here. Tension is here. Haruhi started living like a Christian, but she was made fun of for it. "You're such an idiot." "Do you seriously believe a book of fairy tales?" "You can't see God, so why do you even believe in Him?" "What other crap does your mother let you believe?" Then she snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. She decided to try drugs to see if they worked the way people said they did. Between who you are and who you could be. Between how it is and how it should be. "This is what I want," Haruhi told herself. "If this works, than I'll be happy." Maybe redemption has stories to tell. Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell. Where can you run to escape from yourself? Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go? Salvation is here. Haruhi held her pills and her glass of water. It was a Sunday morning. She was just about to pop the drugs into her mouth right before she threw them to the ground and smashed the glass against the wall. "I shouldn't be here right now," she realized. "I should be getting ready for church to learn about God, Jesus, and the Bible. This isn't me. God wants me for something, I just know it!" I dare you to move. I dare you to move. I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor. Haruhi put on a dress and raced out the door. She'd be an hour early. Perfect. I dare you to move. I dare you to move. Like today never happened, Today never happened, Today never happened, Today never happened before. The youth minister's door was wide open, so she walked inside. "I want to change," she said. The youth minister, Jennifer, looked up. "You're quite popular at your skool." "I want to become Christian. I have ruined my life and I want to fix it. I need help." "Then I'm happy to help." She shut the door and sat down in front of Haruhi, ready to teach the sixth grader how to turn her life around. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's Stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Awesome Category:Songfic Category:Christion